<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vikings by Pra370r1an</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907333">Vikings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an'>Pra370r1an</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon), Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Willow Park, Viking AU, their ages are also vague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eda Clawthorne assembles a crew to sail West in secret, the first Vikingr raid to do so. </p><p>At the same time, Luz Noceda finds herself in a bit of trouble in the Kingdom of Northumbria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last season of Vikings is coming out soon and I've been playing a lot of AC Valhalla.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two figures made their way through the deserted streets of Boneborough late at night. They strode with purpose but stuck to the side streets to avoid any wandering eyes. Even this late at night, the Jarl had many eyes.</p><p>The shorter figure turned his singular eye towards the taller. “You sure about this? You know I’d follow you anywhere, but this is actively going against the Jarl’s wishes…” he whispered.</p><p>“Heh, don’t you worry,” the older woman waved his worries aside. “This plan is perfect. We’ll be there and back before Belos even know we’ve gone. When have I ever steered you wrong?”</p><p>The man raised a hand prepared to count off on his fingers, “Well there was the time-”</p><p>“Quiet,” she cut him off, “We’re here.”</p><p>They approached a small longhouse on the edge of a town, a large garden sat off to the side. Faint murmuring could be heard inside behind the closed door. The companions stopped as a woman stepped away from where she leaned on the wall.</p><p>“Edalyn Clawthorne,” the woman grasped her arm in greeting. “You’re late…” She looked her up and down, taking in everything from her wild grey hair to the dark cloak hiding the chainmail armor underneath. “Expecting trouble?”</p><p>“Willow Park, I thought I told you to call me Eda,” Eda felt surprise once again at the muscle in Willow’s arm. She hid it well behind the furs she favored around the town. “There’s always trouble with secret meetings. Now is everyone else here?”.</p><p>Willow released the grip and ran a hand through her short hair towards the shaved part in the back, “Yes we gathered a ships worth of people, and they’ve all given oaths not to speak of this meeting or its content…”</p><p>“But…?” The man prompted staring at Willow. Willow turned to the blonde and watched him run a thumb over the top of his axe on his belt. The eye not hidden by a red eyepatch, looked in distrust.</p><p>She shook her head before opening the door, “Just get in there King, you’ll see.”</p><p>Eda and King shared a look before striding through the door, Willow following behind. The warmth from the hearth in the middle of the longhouse was a stark difference from the nighttime cold. The group of people ranged around the fire, slowly stopped their conversations and turned towards the newcomers.</p><p>“Willow… That’s a lot of young faces…” Eda looked over the group as they slowly started speaking amongst themselves again.</p><p>“A lot? Looks like this would be the first time most of them will go vikingr,” King agreed, “What gives Willow?”</p><p>“Hey, we did what you asked King,” In the corner closest to them a dark-skinned man sat on a barrel, slowly dragging a knife along a whet stone.</p><p>“We didn’t ask for a ship full of babes with no experience, Gus,” King said darkly, staring down Gus’ eye-lined eyes with his own.</p><p>Gus sighed, giving King a tired look. “No, you asked,” He pointed the knife at the warrior, “for people willing to take on this dangerous voyage and won’t report back to Jarl Belos.”</p><p>“And that means new warriors,” Willow came and stood next to Gus with her arms crossed. “Warriors who want to make a name for themselves, and who either understand, or are foolhardy enough, to know they won’t get it by going east.”</p><p>King was about to retort but was cut off as Eda grabbed the back of his eyepatch and pulled him back. “Enough you three,” she turned back to the group. They had continued to mutter amongst themselves, but all present were paying attention to the four by the door. Eda recognized most of them from yesterday’s Thing when she had suggested they go west, only to be rebuked by Jarl Belos.</p><p>“I suppose you’re all wondering why we are here,” everyone quieted down as Eda addressed the room. She slowly gazed across the room at the faces before her. “Jarl Belos has announced we are to sail east this season. Same as last year, and the year before that, and every year since he has become Jarl.” Eda had begun pacing, the group before her watching her with serious expressions. “My friends. I’m beginning to wonder,” she paused for dramatics. “If there is any treasure, we haven’t plundered from them? If there are any warriors still standing that don’t know and fear the bite of our axes?”</p><p>Eda paused and looked towards the crowd, most continued to watch her but some had turned to their companions with soft spoken agreement. Good. “This seems to be the first season a lot of you will go vikingr. Tell me, do you think there is any gold left in the east? Any warriors worthy of song to kill? If there are, do you think any seasoned warriors will let you have any?”</p><p>More people were nodding along or sharing glances with each other, making Eda smile.</p><p>“So, what do you suggest, Owl Lady?” To the right of the hearth sat three people in fine clothes with many torcs on their arms, enough alike to mark them as siblings. The two smirking were twins, the girl with a long braid and the man with short hair. The one who spoke glared at Eda in distrust, her mane of green dyed hair threatening to rival Eda’s.</p><p>Eda turned back to Willow with a raised eyebrow, “Blights?” she mouthed. Willow smirked and nodded back. Eda rolled her eyes before turning back to them.</p><p>“I thought that obvious, Blight. We go west.”</p><p>“There’s nothing west,” a redhaired girl spoke from where she leaned against the opposite wall, arms folded. “Belos said so.”</p><p>“Boscha’s right. Also, how will we sail there? Are we to steal one of the Jarl’s ships?” the Blight asked condescendingly.</p><p>Eda scoffed, “What Belos doesn’t know could fill a mountain. Like how we have our own ship built like none other, by a master shipwright.” She gestured towards Gus, who smirked and nodded to the group. “Or how I have a new way to navigate across the great sea. Or about a little land with some kingdoms ripe for the picking to the west called England.”</p><p>“So, we are to follow you to this England as your crew?” A woman with a fishhook earing asked, the man next to her grunted in agreement.</p><p>“Eda has agreed that we will all be equals on this voyage,” King spoke from where he lounged by the door. “We will all have equal say and equal plunder.”</p><p>Eda took in the room. The Blight still glared at her but her siblings seemed deep in conversation next to her. The red head, Boscha, stared at nothing while a black- and white-haired girl whispered in her ear. Fishhook seemed to be arguing with a lanky man, while a third peered this way and that into the fire.</p><p>“I won’t lie and say this will be easy. But I have faith in us,” Eda spoke slowly. “And when we stand upon the shores of England, as the first people to cross the great sea, then even the gods themselves will have to take notice…”</p><p>“Who will sail with us?” King asked from behind her.</p><p>The crowd was silent for a second before Fishhook stood, she glanced to the man staring into the fire. He turned towards her and gave a small nod. She smiled and laid her hands on her two companions, “We will join.” One by one the rest of the crowd gave their agreement till only Boscha and the Blights remained.</p><p>“What of you?” Eda asked. The twins shared a look.</p><p>“An intriguing voyage we shouldn’t dismiss?” the woman asked.</p><p>“Though many things may go amiss,” the man continued.</p><p>“But to be left behind would make me hiss,” the woman smirked at her brother.</p><p>“So, to join you would bring us plenty of bliss,” they turned and said together.</p><p>“I hate both of you…” the younger Blight growled, “but I guess I’ll go to keep anyone from killing you two.”</p><p>“Aww, Mittens does care,” the brother wrapped an arm around the younger Blight.</p><p>“No, I just don’t want anyone else to have the satisfaction,” she shrugged off the contact. “And never call me that…”</p><p>Eda turned towards the last person in the room, “Boscha? Was it? What will you do?”</p><p>Boscha glanced briefly towards the Blights before shrugging, “I’ll join. Not much else to do around here.”</p><p>“Good,” Eda addressed the group in front of her. “We’ll leave in a few weeks so be ready. And don’t let the Jarl know.”</p><p>Eda turned back to her co-conspirators, as the rest of the group either started discussing preparations or made their way to the door.</p><p>“Rather pretty words Eda,” Willow smirked. “Didn’t know you were such a gifted speaker.”</p><p>“I talked you into this venture, didn’t I?” Willow simply shrugged and Eda turned to Gus. “Is the ship done?”</p><p>“I’m just waiting on the anchor,” he stated, fiddling with something in his hand.</p><p>“Anchor? From a blacksmith?” King asked, narrowing his eye. “How do we know he won’t tell the Jarl?”</p><p>Gus held up the lock of blonde hair he had been fiddling with, “Because I said I’d curse his daughter if he did.” King and Gus grinned widely at each other.</p><p>“Hah! I knew I liked you!” King reached over and punched Gus’s arm.</p><p>The door opening caught Eda’s eye. The twins stepped out into the cold, followed by their younger sister who glared in their direction on the way out. “You sure about those three?” Eda turned to Willow and Gus. “Their parents have the Jarl’s ear.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about them,” Willow smirked in confidence. “Their parents didn’t let the twins go last season. This raid is the only way they’ll get out of their parents’ shadow. There’s no way they’ll give us up.”</p><p>“Heh,” Eda smacked Willow’s shoulder, “That’s what I love about you Willow. You know how people think.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the last straw, Noceda,” the town-reeve looked down on Luz. Same as every day.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything!” she glared back.</p><p>“Mija!” her mom snapped, before turning back to the reeve. “I’m sure there’s been some mistake.”</p><p>The man adjusted his cloak and sat down with a sour look. “We might not be able to find it Miss Noceda,” He almost hissed the “Miss” part. “But the fact remains that after she finished cleaning my house, a book was found missing...”</p><p>“I didn’t take your book!” Luz shouted in outrage.</p><p>“Be that as it may, you are still a problem that needs rectification,” He said in a threatening voice. “Ever since you two settled here, Luz has been starting fights.”</p><p>“Those boys start those fights! Not my fault they can’t finish them.”</p><p>“Things seem to go missing whenever you’re around.”</p><p>“Which you searched our house for and couldn’t find anything,” Luz smirked at the man.</p><p>“And asking dangerous, possibly heretical questions.”</p><p>“Doesn’t the Bible say, ‘it is the glory of God to conceal things but the glory of Kings to search them out’?”</p><p>“Enough!” The reeve slammed the table, glaring at Luz. “God’s plan is set and you will NOT go against God’s Will. Now, the price for stealing is to be hung until death.”</p><p>“You don’t have proof!” Luz shouted and glared back. Vaguely she could see her mom turning white as a ghost next to her.</p><p>“Which is why I’m giving you a choice!”</p><p>Before Luz could say anything, her mom reached over and laid a hand on the back of her head. Threading her fingers through Luz’s long hair for both their comfort, she looked at the Reeve with a serious look. “What choice?”</p><p>“Public hanging, or…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ship rocked gently in the sea, a welcome change from the storm they spent the last day in. The warriors traveling in it laid about under the tarp covering them from the sun, completely exhausted from the furious rowing they had done last night. Only Eda stayed out of the tarp, standing at the prow scanning the horizon for her pet owl. Willow sat towards the aft with Gus’s head in her lap.</p><p>“Five days,” Boscha spoke up from where she laid. “Five days we’ve sailed west.”</p><p>“It hasn’t even been a week Boscha,” Amity said, her head resting on her brothers’ shoulder. The fact that she did that and that the twins weren’t teasing her told Willow all she needed about how tired they were.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if we sail for a week. Or two, or three.” Boscha sat up with a glare. “Don’t you get it? There is no West!”</p><p>“Shut it Boscha,” Skara groaned next to her.</p><p>“Yeah, let us rest,” Viney called from further down.</p><p>“We need to turn back!” the redhead’s volume grew as she looked around her fellows. “If we continue, we could fall off the edge or be swallowed by Jormungandr! Is that what you want!?” She shouted towards the prow.</p><p>Eda turned her head and stared down the length of the ship at Boscha.</p><p>Boscha stood and pointed “I know who you are! You are Loki! The Deceiver! Here to lure us to our doom!” Willow shook Gus awake and stood up.</p><p>“Go back to sleep!” King shouted, “You’ve been touched in the head!”</p><p>“You!” She pointed at King. “You’re helping her! Who are you then? Her son Fenrir in human form?!” Gus made his way to the aft, while Willow stepped carefully around the legs of her resting crewmates.</p><p>“Fenrir is chained in a mountain you besodden fool!” Emira Blight called from Edric’s other shoulder.</p><p>“Why can’t you see it!? We need to turn back now!” A tap on her shoulder made her turn around. Willow’s fist connected with her stomach making her double over. Willow then grabbed her trousers and the neckline of her shirt before turning and shoving her through the opening of the tarp overboard.</p><p>She hit the water with a splash.</p><p>Everyone stared at Willow as she continued to the front in silence. A moment later splashing and Boscha screaming could be heard over the side.</p><p>“Will you shut it?!” Gus yelled tossing a rope to Boscha as they went by. “Before I decide a sacrifice to Njord would help our voyage!”</p><p>Eda had turned back to the sky by the time Willow made it to the prow. She watched as Eda raised an arm and her pet owl, Owlbert, landed. She reached out and Owlbert dropped something from his beak.</p><p>Eda started to chuckle as she looked at her hand. The chuckling grew and grew until it was full blown laughter. Willow could feel everyone’s eyes on the both of them as she held out her hand. Eda turned grinning like an idiot and after a moment laid the flower into her hand. Willow felt herself smile.</p><p>“LAND!” everyone turned to see Gus, one hand helping Boscha back into the ship while the other pointed starboard. Everyone scrambled to lift the tarp. There off in the distance a shore of green could be seen rising from the waves.</p><p>“Well?” Eda called, looking over the shocked faces of the crew. A grin broke over her face, “OARS!”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl. We’re here.” The cart driver said.</p><p>Luz shot him a glare. She could see that! With a sigh Luz picked up her pack and slid off the cart. The driver was already unloading the cart full of food in front of the gate and ignored her. She stood in front of the gate staring up at the cross nailed above it.</p><p>“I can’t believe that Reeve sent me here,” Luz shook her head, “I bet he never sends any boys to monasteries…”  The gate opened and several nuns, dressed head to toe in their habits, came out to carry the food delivery inside. An older looking sister came over to where Luz stood.</p><p>“You must be Luz. Please follow me.”</p><p>Luz let out a long sigh, before hoisting her pack over her shoulder and following the nun into the convent.</p><p>“We’re always happy to accept wayward girls such as yourself. To bring them in and mold them in God’s image is a gift itself.”</p><p>Luz rolled her eyes and glanced around. Nuns were everywhere, doing various chores. A wall that reached over her head surrounded the convent. It would be tough to get out of this place. Hopefully, there won’t be so much activity at night.</p><p>“This is the dining hall. We have meals three times a day, if you miss a meal you will go hungry. Next to it is the dormitory. We lay down to sleep after evening prayers and rise with the sun.” Luz grimaced as she took in the two plain looking buildings, the only adornment a simple cross above each door. “The chapel is on the other side of the convent. We pray 4 times a day, denoted by the bell. You’ll learn to anticipate prayer times.”</p><p>Luz heard a flutter of wings and looked over to see a small owl perched on the wall. It glanced around before seeming to look straight through her. </p><p>The nun stopped suddenly, forcing Luz to scramble to a stop lest she run into her. The nun watched Luz with narrow eyes, “You’ll be assigned something more…modest to wear in a moment.” Luz looked down at her blue tunic and green cloak before looking at the black and white habit everyone else wore. “But first,” the nun snatched her red hat off her head, shoving it into her arms. “We’ll have to cut that hair…”</p><p>Luz felt her stomach drop as the nun opened the door to the dormitory. Another nun stood next to a stool wielding a pair of shears. Luz nervously reached up to adjust her long hair.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All Vikingr speak Icelandic via google translate, please see the end of the chapter for translation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, thank the Gods!” Boscha scooped a handful of sand and kissed it, immediately regretting it. She spat and rubbed her lips on the back of her arm to get the taste off her lips. Skara patted her back in sympathy.</p><p>Several of the crewmembers chuckled at her misfortune, but most were focused on preparing for any possible battles. They had only landed moments ago and some small walled town could be seen on a nearby hill.</p><p>“Gus! King!” Eda pointed towards the hill between them and the town. “Get up there and make sure no warriors are sneaking towards us from the village.”</p><p>Gus nodded but King looked defiantly at her, “Why should I?”</p><p>“Because you two are the stealthiest warriors we have, they’ll never see you.”</p><p>“Uh-Yea! They wouldn’t! I’m the stealthiest warrior alive! Come Gus!” They headed off up the hill.</p><p>“They’re really the stealthiest here?” Edric glanced at Eda while he adjusted a bracer.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Eda lifted a spear and shield, before smirking at the Blight. “But they are the smallest.”</p><p>Jerbo laughed, “Is that not the same thing? They’re sure to be stealthier than me.” He gestured to his tall and lanky frame.</p><p>“Even if you were Gus sized, your clumsiness would give you away Jerbo,” Viney laughed while helping Barkus with his face paint. Barkus gave a grunt of agreement, trying not to move. Eda chuckled, once again thankful that sailing a week with anyone gives you plenty of time to learn their names.</p><p>“So, are we ready?” Amity asked Eda with a tense look.</p><p>Eda looked over the crew. The Blights were the most well-armed with chainmail and ornate swords shiny and barely used, supplied by their parents to show their status no doubt. Willow had forgone most of her usual layers of furs, only keeping a light-yellow fur draped over her collar and hanging down framing her chest. Instead, she had donned a lamellar vest over her clothes, the iron plates dyed black. Boscha tossed her usual shirt into the ship, opting just for her undershirt, showing off her muscular arms as she lifted her Dane axe. Viney and Jerbo had simple, used quilted armor. And Barkus… Well Eda wasn’t sure what she had expected from a man with such a name… The rest had assembled before her, finished with war paint and other small rituals.</p><p>“My friends. This is a new land, untouched by us and our Gods. We see our target,” she pointed her spear towards the walls of the town. “They have defenses but that will not stop us. May the Gods smile upon you!” She brought her spear down on her shield in a rhythmic beating. One by one the other warriors joined in, beating their shields in time.</p><p>Eda turned and the crew followed her towards the village. At the top of the hill, they found Gus and King kneeling, watching the village. Gus wore only quilted armor and carried no shield, and was fixing his eyeliner as he waited. King wore chainmail battered from dozens of raids, same as Eda. King turned towards them and pointed.</p><p>“A cart dropped off something at the front gate, and turned back east. People have been carrying things inside since then.”</p><p>“There was a rider to the south as well,” Gus didn’t turn from his work. “I believe he saw my ship, and rode east…”</p><p>“They didn’t warn the village?” Eda asked in confusion.</p><p>“No one’s approached it since the cart left,” King lifted his shield. “Might have gone to inform a Jarl?”</p><p>“We have to hurry then,” Eda led the way, hurrying towards the gate.</p><p>The gate was ajar with no one in sight, and the warriors crept forward to not spread an alarm.</p><p>King approached some bags on the side of the road, reaching into one and pulling an apple out. He took a bite and gave a nod towards the others. Suddenly, the gate creaked, and everyone tensing as a woman in black garb and hood stepped out. King dropped the apple, dashing forward to grab her and pulling her away at sword point.</p><p>The woman looked around in alarm as the warriors shot towards the open gate. Eda and Willow were the first through but stopped. They expected some guards, or even men, but only more women in black stared back at them in surprise. The crew looked around in confusion.</p><p>Willow took a few steps forward, towards the closest woman. She took a step back in fear as she approached. Willow looked her up and down before turning to look at Eda.</p><p>Eda gazed around at the women before them, turning back to Willow she nodded. Willow gave a sadistic grin as she twisted and slashed her axe across the woman’s throat. With that the warriors darted forward with a cry, cutting down anyone close to them.</p><p>Boscha slammed into one with her two-handed axe, having to kick the woman off the blade. Skara shot an arrow, catching another as she tried to run. Gus seemed to saunter after Willow gazing around at the village in curiosity, almost like he had not a care in the world.</p><p>“Search the buildings! Find the silver!” Eda shouted after the crew. “King!” She blocked him with her spear as he tried to run by. His sword was already red. “Find out if there’s any men in this village. And keep an eye out for that rider...”</p><p>With a grin and a nod, he ran into the fray.</p><p> </p><p>Luz winced as the sister yanked her hair once again. This haircut was distressing enough but the sister doing it had all the gentleness of a rabid dog.</p><p>“It would hurt less if you stopped squirming,” She told Luz, who highly doubted that. “Now just this last bit and you’ll be ready for your habit.” She stepped in front of Luz and held the hair that framed her face.</p><p>Luz glared at her.</p><p>The nun brought the shears to her head, but stopped as a bell started ringing from the chapel.</p><p>“Is that the warning bell?” She asked the two other nuns cleaning in the room, who shrugged in confusion. “Stay here,” she told Luz and made her way to the door.</p><p>As she reached out to open it, the door burst open, kicked in by a monster. Luz and the nuns tensed in fear as a bipedal wolf stepped growling through the door, looking at each of them.</p><p>“Demon…” the nun closest to the wolf whispered, gaining its attention. Its hand shot out grabbing her by the throat, shoving her to the wall, and raised an axe to her face threateningly. Pearly white teeth appeared as a mouth grinned by its neck and Luz realized it was just a person wearing a wolf’s pelt on his head, his face covered in dark colors to mask it.</p><p>A woman and man carrying shields and axes stepped into the room after it, eyeing the three fear-stricken women before turning towards each other.</p><p>“Allar þessar konur og engir karlar? Ég hlýt að hafa verið tekin af Freya!” the woman laughed, looking around the room. Luz noticed what looked like a fishhook in her ear.</p><p>“Barkus, hættu að leika við hana og flýttu þér,” the man called to the wolfman. He turned towards another nun and brought his axe down on her.</p><p>The last nun screamed as the woman advanced towards her, which was all the encouragement Luz needed. She jumped out of her seat and ran towards the door. The man was too busy picking through the meager possessions in the room, and the wolfman was striking the nun with his axe in a fury. She grabbed her pack and hat by the door and ran.</p><p>Outside was chaos, bodies laid where they fell, more foreign warriors chased nuns or searched the grounds. Luz was in luck since it seemed most had moved on from this area, but that could change at any time. She looked towards the front gate but a woman with bushy grey hair wielding a spear seemed to be directing the warriors around the compound.</p><p>Luz turned, instead, heading down the small path between the dining hall and the dormitory. She came out ahead of the foreigners, but could hear the screams of their victims just around the corner. Glancing around Luz ran to the chapel, opening the door and slipping inside. The bell petered out at that moment, as a scream came from close by.  Luz slid the bar across the door, locking it, as she heard voices speaking the unfamiliar language outside.</p><p>The door shook as something thudded against it. Luz needed to hide. Now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Allar þessar konur og engir karlar? Ég hlýt að hafa verið tekin af Freya - All these women and no men? I must have been taken by Freya</p><p>Barkus, hættu að leika við hana og flýttu þér - Barkus, stop playing with her and hurry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All Vikingr speak google translate Icelandic. See end of chapter note for translations</p><p>Gods I wish Duolingo gave Icelandic lessons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you need some assistance?” Emira leaned against a wall, cleaning the blood from her sword with one of the Englander woman’s hat.</p><p>“No! No!” <em>Thud.</em> “I’m sure.” <em>Thud.</em> “It’ll open soon.” <em>Thud. </em>Edric continued throwing his body against the locked door, his face was flushed red and he seemed out of breath.</p><p>Emira rolled her eyes, tossing the hat away she turned to see their younger sister approaching, “Mittens? I thought you ran off with Boscha and Skara?”</p><p>“They found one of these Englander’s hiding in their cesspit, and I was not going to help with that.” Amity grimaced in disgust.</p><p>Emira made a face as well, “They better bathe themselves before we set sail again.”</p><p> “If they don’t, they’ll regret it.” Amity used her shield to stop Edric, guiding him back from the door. She took a step back before throwing herself shield first into the door, which opened with a crack.</p><p>Emira smirked at Edric, as she slipped in after Amity. “Hey. I weakened it!” He panted, following them in.</p><p>The siblings found themselves in a long narrow room. Several low benches were set up in two parallel rows on either side of them, leading up to a small platform. On the platform, three stands stood one towards the back and the others on either side. The room was dark, the only light seemed to be from some candles on the stands. In the candle light, something glinted.</p><p>They crossed the room, looking around but found no signs of any Englanders. They stepped onto the platform and stopped. On the stands were gold and silver objects. Candlesticks, bowls and lids, plates, and a golden cross at least two hands high.</p><p>“They just leave this treasure unguarded?” Amity reached out towards the gold cross.</p><p>“Perhaps their god protects it?” Emira said examining a candlestick. Amity pulled her hand back in concern.</p><p>“Let’s find out,” Edric slowly reached out and gripped a candlestick. He turned with a serious look towards his sisters, before turning back. He suddenly lifted up and screamed in anguish, before breaking down into laughter at his sisters’ shocked look.</p><p>“Asshole,” Emira punched his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t joke about magic like that Edric,” Amity glared at him.</p><p>“Relax Mittens,” He pointed towards a wooden statue above the platform of a man in pain nailed to a cross. “How can a dead God protect anything?” He turned to inspect the candlestick.</p><p>“He has a point Mittens,” Emira picked up a silver goblet.</p><p>Amity scowled but picked up the golden cross, examining it before putting it back down. “We’ll need more people to carry all of this out.”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Emira was grabbing as much as she could carry into her arms.</p><p>“I think we can manage Mittens,” Edric already had a full load in his arms.  </p><p>Amity turned to leave and find someone to help her idiot siblings, but stopped as her foot kicked a bag on the floor by the stand. She picked it up and opened it, struggling to see inside in the candle light. She reached in, feeling cloth and some other small items. Then her hand clasped something rectangular.</p><p>She pulled the rectangle out. She had never seen anything like it. Leather covered a hard surface, probably wood, on both sides. It opened on one end to show thinner rectangles, covered in strange runes, sewn inside. Amity examined the strange object, leaning closer and taking a sniff. She felt the thin rectangles between her fingers, watching it bend before bending down and tasting one. It tasted faintly like lime and animal skin.</p><p>She looked at the front to see a picture of a soldier with a sword piercing some Jormungandr-like creature. She liked the look of it, but her parents would never allow her to keep such a thing. With a frown, she turned towards the candle next to her, lowering the rectangle over it.</p><p>She stopped again, <em>‘Where did that gold cross go?’</em></p><p>
  <strong>WHAM!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz scrambled from where she hid behind the tabernacle stand, bending down to grab her bag from where the warrior had dropped it. She snatched the book from the warrior’s hand, “Sorry, this is mine.”</p><p>She shoved the book back in her pack as the woman shook her head, and blinked rapidly up at Luz. A crash came from further into the room, another woman with a long braid had dropped her loot at the sight of them.</p><p>“Sorry again! Here you can keep this!” Luz dropped the golden cross she had wielded as a club onto her chest with a thud. The woman scowled at Luz and tried to grab her as she ran past.</p><p>“Hvaðan kom hún?” A man holding a pile of treasure, watched Luz in shock. While the other woman seemed to struggle pulling her sword from its sheath. Finally getting it free as Luz made it past her.</p><p>Luz ran as fast as she could towards the door, reaching it as a loud growl echoed from the platform. She reached for the latch when an axe hit the door in front of her face, sticking there with a loud thud. Luz glanced back to see the warrior she hit back on her feet, a deranged look on her face. She advanced down the chapel shouldering the man out of the way. Another crash sounded as he dropped his load at the violent shove.</p><p>“Again, really sorry!” Luz pulled the door open and ran back outside. Before immediately stumbling into someone, knocking them down and landing on top.</p><p>Luz pushed herself up finding herself on top of a slightly younger boy, darker skinned than the other raiders with darker makeup around his eyes. “Uhh hi?” She tried while the boy looked at her in curiosity.</p><p>Someone grabbed the back of her clothes and she was lifted off the man. “Hey put me down!” Luz yelled flailing with her arms.</p><p> “Stattu upp” A woman commanded. Luz turned and gave the warrior holding her a glare; the short-haired, half shaved woman raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I said, Put. Me. Down!” Luz struggled briefly, grabbing at her furs and trying to shove her away.  Throwing a fist out she caught the woman on the chin. The woman shoved Luz back towards the ground with a glare. She took a bloody axe from her shield hand and stood over Luz, who only glared back.</p><p>“Hún er mín!” The mint haired warrior yelled from the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hvaðan kom hún - Where did she come from</p><p>Hvaðan kom hún - Stand up</p><p>Hún er mín - She's mine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean she’s yours?” Willow shouted back.</p><p>“She’s mine to kill!” Amity advanced towards them, her siblings following a bit back.</p><p>“The little Englander knocked Mittens to the floor,” Emira chuckled.</p><p>“You could say Mittens response was poor?” Edric grinned mischievously.</p><p>“Now is NOT the time Edric,” Amity barked. Emira closed her mouth, wisely choosing not to continue the game.</p><p>Willow chuckled, “She knocked you down?” She examined the girl closer this time. This Englander was different from the others she had killed today. She was still a woman but she wasn’t dressed like all the others. Instead of the black uniform, she wore a blue shirt with a green cloak over top and a red hat; the hair on the front of her head was also still long which contrasted the other women’s short hair.</p><p>“She hid and ambushed me. It was cowardly.” Amity towered over the woman, but stopped when Willow raised her shield.</p><p>The woman held a bag protectively while her glare flicked between Willow and Amity. That was another thing, all the other woman either wept or begged or in one very confusing case stayed silent on her knees as the others were cut down around her. This one was aggressive, she yelled and fought back against Willow, and apparently got the drop on Amity. She was beginning to like her.</p><p>“If you were trapped in a village surrounded by enemies with no weapons, you’d do the same Amity.”</p><p>“She will still die Willow.” Amity got in Willow’s face. They both held a stare before Willow sighed.</p><p>“Very well,” Willow turned her shield around and tossed it to the Englander. She fumbled with the shield in surprise, before quickly raising it to block Amity’s sword.</p><p>“Willow!” Amity snarled, as the woman scrambled back with the shield. “Why would you do that!?” She slashed at the dark-haired woman again but was blocked.</p><p>“What Amity? I’m bored.” She raised her hands in faux innocence, a smirk on her face. “None of these Englander women put up much of a fight. So, why not make a show of it?”</p><p>Amity growled and stabbed at her face. The Englander yelled, flinging the shield up deflecting the blow. A crowd started to form, the other crewmembers growing bored and curious at the yelling in the back of the compound.</p><p>The woman dodged another attack and backed up into Boscha who shoved her forward, back into the ring that had formed. “Stop playing with her Amity!” The other warriors yelled encouragements and some even started taking bets.</p><p>“Shut up Boscha!” Amity went low, trying to slice the girl’s legs. To her fury the woman jumped over the blade.</p><p>Eda sidled up to Willow, who turned and started talking to her in a low voice.</p><p>Amity grew angrier, swinging her sword wildly at her opponent. Her hair had come undone, cascading around her head as she snarled at the Englander. It got worse as she smirked back.</p><p>Amity yelled and swung her sword with both hands. The woman swung her shield out to meet it, the sword drove into it and stuck. Amity blinked in shock, as the woman dropped the shield. The extra weight on her sword pulled Amity slightly forward and she looked up just in time for a fist to connect to her head.</p><p>The crowd went silent as Amity fell back and the woman jumped on top. She kicked the useless sword away from Amity’s hand before driving her other fist into her face.</p><p>“Mæc weargbr¯æde cwên bicce!” She screamed at Amity before jumping up. She glared at the circle before driving her fist into her hand, “Nêarra?” She spun in place taking in everyone, pointing at people. “Êow? Êow?” She panted as she looked at the warriors before her.</p><p>Gus stepped forward, and the woman tensed. He calmly held out one hand and the other lifted up the pack she had dropped. The woman’s eyes darted around in suspicion as Gus took slow steps towards her. A couple of paces away he stopped and placed the pack on the ground before backing up. The girl took a few steps forward, eyes never leaving Gus, before snatching the bag back and holding it protectively.</p><p>Edric and Emira had taken that distraction to drag Amity away. She groaned in pain as they did but shoved them off with a glare when they were away from the girl.</p><p>“Are we killing her?” Skara asked in confusion. Everyone looked at each other unsure.</p><p>Eda laughed gaining everyone’s attention. She stared at the Englander in front of her, “No, we’re taking her with us.” She announced.</p><p>“Are you crazy?” Boscha yelled. “We barely have any room on the ship for another person!”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll go mad again and we can make some room,” Willow crossed her arms.</p><p>“She’s right,” Viney gesturing towards Boscha while addressing Eda. “You said we’re equals so you can’t just announce something like that.” Multiple voices sounded their agreement.</p><p>Eda looked around with a mad expression, “Fine. I will give up all of my share of the plunder.” Eda pointed towards the girl sitting, hunched over her pack, watching her in suspicion. “If I get her.” The crowd whispered to itself. “It’s up to you if you kill her or not.” With that the Owl Lady turned and walked away.</p><p>Everyone looked at each other, before drifting away one by one. The Blights being the last to leave, Amity shooting the girl a glare from behind her rapidly blackening eye and bust lip. Only Willow remained watching over the girl.</p><p>“Here,” Gus approached and held out some rope to Willow, who took it.</p><p>“Why do you smell like smoke…?” She looked suspiciously at him.</p><p>“I found something interesting,” He shrugged. “We’re leaving soon anyway.”</p><p>Shaking her head, Willow turned and approached the seated Englander. She hadn’t moved since the fight and only stared with tired eyes as Willow approached.  Willow stood over her for a moment, debating with herself. She held out the rope before dropping it to the girls right; then Willow took out her seax, pointing at the long knife then at the girl before dropping it to her left.</p><p>The woman looked between the two, picking up the seax she stared at it with a grim expression. She seemed to weigh it in her hand before glancing around with a sigh. She stopped staring at something behind Willow and laid the seax back down without looking away.</p><p>Willow slowly turned, seeing Eda with Owlbert on her shoulder berating King for something or other. Some chest poking and a pointed finger back towards the front, and they separated again. King clearly shamed.</p><p>Turning back, Willow found the Englander staring at her. She pointed to the rope with one hand then to Eda with the other with a questioning look. Willow nodded, and after a moment the woman picked up the rope and held it out.</p><p>Willow took the rope and set about tying a loop in the end. Gus came over and pointed at Willow, “Willow.” He pointed to himself, “Gus.”</p><p>The girl nodded looking between them, “Willow. Gus.” She pointed towards herself, “Luz.”</p><p>Willow nodded, “Luz.” They smiled at each other.</p><p>She tossed the rope over Luz’s head, then helped her up. Willow grabbed her seax and Luz her pack, before Willow nodded towards the front gate and the three headed off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mæc weargbr¯æde cwên bicce - Fight like a woman bitch</p><p>Nêarra - (Who's) next</p><p>Êow - You?</p><p>I'm not sure the old english translator I used was good at what it did? But oh well...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saturday Nights the night for fighting! Get a little action in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz followed Willow and Gus through the compound towards the front. Other raiders streamed the same way, carrying treasure and loot they had gathered from the convent. These other warriors glanced at Luz in curiosity as they passed, but didn’t dare do anything now that she had a rope around her neck. She stared back at all of them, taking in everything she could.  </p><p>They were piling everything to the right of the gate, and gathering together around the older woman who was shouting and waving groups of warriors over to her. Willow shot Gus a worried look and handed the rope off to him, before rushing over to see what was going on.</p><p>Luz moved next to him, tapping his shoulder, “What is her name?” She pointed towards the grey-haired woman shouting orders and directing the raiders. The small owl she had seen earlier was perched on her shoulder.</p><p>“Eda Clawthorne, Uglufrúin.” Gus replied.</p><p>“Uglufrúin?” Luz watched as she assembled the warriors in a line in front of the gate.</p><p>“Ugla-,” Gus pointed towards Eda and his right shoulder, the same the owl was perched on. “-Frúin.” He pointed towards Luz and then a dead nun that was close by.</p><p>“Owl…woman?” Luz pondered, but was interrupted when someone shoulder checked her as they passed. Luz recognized the mint-colored hair, as the woman turned back to glare at her through a black eye. The twins passed them, both turning to shoot an apologetic smile before following the girl towards the rest of the warriors.</p><p>“Amity.” Gus supplied without prompt. Luz nodded. Gus looked around suddenly and held up a hand. Luz looked at him in concern before hearing a commotion on the other side of the wall. They shared a look before Luz gestured over towards the pile of stolen objects.</p><p>They stacked several crates up against the wall, climbing on to look over. In front of the convent, soldiers stood arrayed in a loose block. At least double the number of Gus and Willow’s warriors by Luz’s estimate, and armored in iron tunics and helmets.</p><p>Luz saw the Reeve trotting forward on his horse. Their eyes met and the Reeve let out a scoff before turning back to the doors. “You foreigners, you have committed Heresy against Almighty God. Open the gate so we may enact his Vengeance.” He waited a moment.</p><p>Luz laughed and glared at the Reeve, “There’s no way Eda would open the door to fight that.” She said to Gus, who glanced at her uncomprehendingly. “It’d be better to have them fight through the door, right?”  </p><p>Both the Reeve and Luz’s eyes widened in surprise as the gate swung open. Gus simply laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Eda stood shoulder to shoulder with the crew, preparing for the coming fight. The right side of their shields overlapping their neighbors in an unbroken row. She looked up and down the line again as some Englander shouted something outside. King grinned in excitement on one side while Willow had a determined look on the other.</p><p>Eda reached behind her and thrust the end of her spear into the ground. She pulled her sword from its sheath before nodding to Skara and Boscha. They shoved the doors of the gate open and ran back around the shield wall.</p><p>The look on the Englanders’ faces was priceless. The one on the horse took a moment before turning and galloping back behind his warriors.</p><p>Eda laughed, “Not exactly the best Jarl, is he?” The others laughed, some more forced than others. She had to remind herself this was probably the first shield wall for most of the crew. “Hold them back. Remember they can’t get around us with the walls. So, their numbers mean nothing.”</p><p>The Englanders charged forward with a yell, crashing into the wall. The crew braced and held the enemy back. Willow hooked her axe on an Englander’s shield and pulled down, creating an opening for Eda to drive her sword in his neck. Next to her King was using his smaller stature to stab up from under the wall, slicing at their legs.</p><p>Further down she saw Viney grab a spear, pulling the man off balance. Her and Jerbo shifted their shields, allowing Skara to loose an arrow into his chest.</p><p>“UP ON THE OVERTURNED KEEL,” Boscha shouted, using a hand to help Edric hold them back. “CLAMBER, WITH A HEART OF STEEL,” She swung her Dane axe one handed over the ranks. “COLD IS THE OCEAN’S SPRAY,” Skara and Amelia were lifted up on shields and loosed arrows into the Englander’s flanks. “AND YOUR DEATH IS ON IT’S WAY,” The din of battle rose, the clang of swords and screams of men; The Englanders pushed them back an inch. “WITH MAIDENS YOU HAVE HAD YOUR WAY…”</p><p>As one the warriors in the wall yelled, “EACH MUST DIE SOME DAY!” And shoved.</p><p>The Englander’s took a step back in shock and several was cut down before the group slammed back into the wall. Willow drove her axe into another man’s face, and King was laughing in glee. Cat was moving down the line with a spear, thrusting at Englander’s legs either distracting them or sticking them when they fell.</p><p>Amity and Emira shifted their shields allowing one Englander to be grabbed by Boscha, pulling him to their side. She threw the hapless man to the ground and drove her Dane axe down on top.</p><p>The man on horseback looked in horror as his men broke and ran. Eda’s crew surged forward, cutting down any who didn’t run fast enough. Edric slashed at a man in front of him, Willow smashed her shield into another. Barkus jumped on the back of a man, dragging him to the ground as his knife flashed repeatedly. The whole thing barely took five minutes.</p><p>Eda sheathed her sword and reached back for her spear. The Jarl looked around in shock before wheeling the horse around. “Oh no you don’t…” Eda pulled her arm back, took two steps forward and hurled the spear. She grinned as he fell off the horse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uglufrúin - The Owl lady (of course)</p><p>The battle is based on Vikings season 1 episode 4, but I threw in some action and tactics from The Last Kingdom book series. Which is fantastic and I highly recommend. Not to be confused with the tv show because their version of a shield wall made me want to go berserk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone asked about how people looked in this fic, cuz I am not the best with descriptions. So I dug up all the references I used. </p><p>Willow had black armour underneath some furs keeping in line with her beta design, and had young Bjorn's hairstyle from the earlier seasons of vikings. found here (https://sk.pinterest.com/pin/534098837031309727/) Luz had typical men's Anglo-Saxon clothing in her beta color scheme (http://wordshunter.blogspot.com/2011/10/anglo-saxon-fashion.html) The Blights, Eda, and King all wore chainmail armor and bracers and such, The Blights have shiny new chainmail while Eda and Kings are beaten and used since they are veterans. any search on viking chainmail and you get an idea. King's blonde (beta version of king) and has a red eyepatch, and shorter than most people on the ship. The rest wear padded cloth armor since most vikings couldn't afford more than that and relied on their shields for defense. (https://youtu.be/YJHnM_PqreE) at the 2:30 minute mark on this video shows how I felt Barkus looked.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz walked through the battlefield with Gus, though the boy was quickly distracted and wandered off leaving her alone. Luz didn’t notice. The victors were busy stripping the dead of arms and armor around her, but she only had eyes on one man. She had seen the Reeve fall from Eda’s spear, which only seemed to confirm her choice.</p><p>The man was still alive when she found him, gazing back towards the convent from where he lay. He tried to sit up, but winced and fell back, as she approached.</p><p>“Noceda…” he groaned. “Help me up… We need to run before those Heathens come…” He held a hand up, the other weakly holding the red hilt of his sword.</p><p>Luz lifted her head, showing off the rope around her neck. “Little late for that.”</p><p>“Noceda… Think damn you…” He winced. “We need to go… Look,” Luz turned to follow his finger. “They are Godless and we won’t gain any mercy…”</p><p>Black smoke rose from the Convent, fire had sprung from the thatched roof of the mess hall and had spread to dormitory. Luz gave a small smile, hidden from the Reeve.</p><p>“These are nothing more than Godless beasts… Defiling His Church and slaying His people…”</p><p>Luz gave a low chuckle as she turned back around. The Reeve looked up at her in confusion.</p><p>“Are you doubting God’s Plan Reeve?”</p><p>“What…This isn’t…” He spluttered.</p><p>Luz knelt down in front of him, “Careful, you don’t want to say anything Heretical…”</p><p>“Are you defending these heathens Noceda!?” His face grew red in anger and he struggled to sit up again. “They leash you like a dog and you come running to their aid!? Is that it!?”</p><p>“I’m only doing as you said,” Luz smiled in faux innocence. “I will not go against God’s Will. So, since the convent is burning, I will be following the woman that captured me…” Luz stood, “And defeated you…”</p><p>“You! I should have hung you when I had the chance…” He groaned and fell backward. He panted in pain while glaring at Luz. “We should have never let you foreigners settle in our village… If I make it back, I will throw your mother out and make sure-”</p><p>Luz swiftly brought her foot down on his chest, cutting him off with a painful scream. She took a step back almost in shock; then stepped forward onto his wrist, opening his sword hand. Luz casually picked up the red hilt of his sword, and towered over the Reeve.</p><p>Luz watched the fear in his eyes as she gently pressed it against his chest, right where his heart should be. “If.” She shoved forward, struggling through the surprising resistance. The warriors had made it look easy. When the Reeve stopped struggling, she let go and found the sword stayed upright in his body.</p><p>This was it. Up until this point she could have returned to her old life, but now Luz would never be welcomed in Northumbria again. Her path was set with this band of warriors, for better or worse. She let out a long sigh and turned.</p><p>Behind her, further back in the battlefield, Amity sat staring at her. Her hair was a mess and her face was covered in blood, Luz doubted any of it was hers. The most surprising thing to Luz was that Amity wasn’t glaring at her, instead leveling her with a curious look.</p><p>Luz was off put but gave a slow nod, which Amity returned. They stared at each other for a minute more before Luz walked past her. Amity watched her go then slowly got up. She made her way over to the body, gripping the red hilt. Putting a foot on the man she pulled the sword free, looking at it curiously. She turned and watched Luz head back to where Willow and Gus were.</p><p> </p><p>Soft waves rocked the longship as the crew finished unfurling the sail. Spirits were high after a successful raid, and everyone was excited to be heading home. Well almost everyone, Eda thought watching the girl, Luz, they had captured at the back of the ship. She was sitting by Willow while Gus steered the rudder.</p><p>Gus said something to Luz who looked to Willow in confusion. Willow shook her head but touched the long hair that framed Luz’s face, before taking her seax and waving it over her head from front to back over her shorter hair. Luz immediately started shaking her head looking between Gus and Willow, who laughed and patted her shoulder.</p><p>“I can see you watching her you know,” King sat near the prow with her. “Why did you give up your share of the plunder for that girl anyway?”</p><p>“You don’t see it?” King shook his head. “She’s different, King. She wasn’t dressed like the other women, she beat the Blight kid, and she didn’t look like the other women or men there.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Eda rolled her eyes, she bent down and rooted through a bag, “She’s tanner than the other Englanders, King. Darker hair.” She gestured with one hand back to the aft. Willow and Gus had continued talking, but Luz had leaned over the side of the ship to watch the land disappear behind them.</p><p>“I guess,” King examined the girl with his one good eye. “What does that mean then?”</p><p>“It means,” Eda pulled out a few apples, holding them in her arm. “That I don’t think she’s from England. And that means,” She cut off King as he opened his mouth, “That she might know more about those lands. This whole raid was made possible by the information of a foreigner, imagine what she knows.”</p><p>“I see, you really thought of everything, didn’t you Eda…?” King asked slowly with a sarcastic laugh.</p><p>Eda narrowed her eyes, “And what is so funny?”</p><p>“You want to ask a girl who doesn’t speak our language for information?” King laughed.</p><p>“Just have some patience, King.” Eda started making her way down the ship.</p><p>“Who said she wants to speak with you Eda? We killed her countrymen after all,” King continued to laugh as she walked away.</p><p>“I think she does, there’s something about that girl…” Eda spoke to herself.</p><p>The ship was noticeably more crowded due to all the treasure and supplies they had gathered, and Eda had to watch her step as she left the prow. She passed the crew on the benches on either side.</p><p>“H-hey, Viney right?”</p><p>Viney looked up from where she was snuggling her pet cat, Puddles, “Huh, what?”</p><p>Eda stepped around a red faced Emira. “That was a-a really good fight you had…W-with the one soldier at the end…You know?”</p><p>“Uhh…I think? Thanks?” Eda could hear the confusion in Viney’s voice.</p><p>“Oh, this will be good,” Edric had his arm around a nervous Jerbo, watching his sister. He leaned close conspiratorially, “She’s been working up her courage the whole week here, but she always trips over her words for pretty girls.”</p><p>Barkus sat on the other side of them, watching Jerbo nod absentmindedly in agreement with a blush. He rolled his eyes at Eda as she passed, before turning back to the bucket of water to continue washing his war paint off. Eda chuckled.</p><p>“I can’t believe the Owl Lady would want such a scrawny slave,” Boscha said loudly. Eda was sure it was so she could hear her, though she wasn’t facing Eda.</p><p>“She’s not so scrawny, Boscha. She beat Amity after all!” Skara cheerfully added, missing the glare Baby Blight shot her on the other bench.</p><p>“Well, if she tries again, I’ll skewer her like a pig,” Amity leaned down and pushed her pack back under her bench, a new red sword hilt sticking out.</p><p>“None of you will touch her if you know what’s good for you,” Eda stopped, and leveled a glare at each of the women. Boscha and Skara looked away quickly, but Amity shot her a glare back. She might be trouble, Eda thought as she continued to pick her way down the ship.</p><p>Finally, she made it to the aft, tossing an apple to Willow and Gus. Eda tapped Luz’s arm getting her attention from the rapidly disappearing land. Holding up an apple she gave the girl a small smile, who returned it as she accepted the fruit. Eda took a bite of her own apple and watched the girl. Swallowing she sat next to her.</p><p>“You don’t know it kid, but I have big plans.” Eda gave another smile as Luz turned back to her. “The Owl Lady will be known throughout Midgard, and you? You’ll be right there with me.” Eda’s smile fell and she looked over the sea, “I hope when that day comes, I can find something to make up for stealing you from your home. I know how it is to be separated from your family, if not physically...” She turned and gave the girl another smile, “I guess, I’ll have to repeat this after we teach you our language though.” She ruffled the girl’s hair, affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>Luz smiled back, not understanding the words Eda spoke and when none followed, she turned back towards the land. She wouldn’t miss England, but she knew her Mami was still there.</p><p>…Who probably thought she was dead, killed with the rest of the Convent.</p><p>“Lo siento Mama,” Luz leaned over the side of the ship once more, watching the land grow smaller. “I hope this is the right choice. But I think God sent these people for a reason. Maybe…maybe I’ll do better in a land of pagans where women have respect, certainly can’t do worse than when the Reeve threatened to hang me.” She chuckled, “At least we don’t have to worry about him anymore. Hopefully, Eda is better.” Luz felt the older woman’s eyes on her at the mention of her name. “I promise Mami. I will get back to you. Eventually.”</p><p>Luz turned towards Eda who was staring at her curiously.</p><p>“I will be going back for her Eda.”</p><p>Eda cocked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Right,” Luz turned with a sigh and watched the last bit of green be swallowed by the sea. “First things first.” She turned back to Eda, “We need to understand each other.”</p><p>Eda nodded slowly, almost like she had the same thought.</p><p>“Ok then,” Luz held up her apple. “Apple.”</p><p>Eda slowly lifted her own, and in a slow accented voice, “Apple.”</p><p>They smiled at each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all she wrote folks. Well all I wrote anyway. I know it's a bit different from usual Owl House content, but I hope you enjoyed the ride anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>